A Demon's Kiss
by S.SNinjaAlpaca
Summary: Alice Evans had never trusted Sebastian. He turned her into what she is now. A demon. She plans on getting revenge. But to do that she'll have to make him believe that she trusts him.
1. Prologue

**Prologue **

I started working as a maid at the Phantomhive mansion two years ago as a favor to the one and only, Sebastian Michaelis. Revolting. He's the one that turned me into this. A demon.

One hundred years ago he was a butler to another man. John Williams. He was the man who my father hated the most. One night John invited my father over for dinner. I terribly sick so John sent Sebastian over to take care of me. Sebastian was always nice to me even when I treated him horribly. I always thought that there was something odd about him.

Sebastian stayed with me, even when I was sleeping. I still didn't trust him though, mainly because he worked for John. After a while he suddenly got up.

"I have to go," He said ", I'll be right back." I grabbed onto his arm. I didn't want to be left alone. He walked closer to the bed. I let go of his arm and closed my eyes. He patted my head. When I opened my eyes again he was gone.

I tried to stay awake to really see if he was coming back. My head hurt really badly. I hope either he or my father came home soon. I carefully rolled over on my side, my face facing the door. My eyes started to close. I forced them open. A tall figure walked in. I automatically knew that it was Sebastian. Right when my eyes started to close I noticed something on his shirt. It was red. I fell asleep.

When I woke it was light out. I felt much better. Sebastian was still sitting by my bed. I got up.

"Thank you." I said. He smiled and nodded. I walked pass him to go to the bathroom. When I went to go wash my hand I realized something. My nails were all black and on my left hand was some marking. It was a circle with a star on it. Little lines went through the star marking all the ways you could split it in half. I was extremely freaked out. I ran to my father's room to see if he could figure out what was wrong with my hand. When I got there wasn't in bed. I searched around the house trying to find him. Everywhere I looked he wasn't there. Maybe Sebastian knew. I walked back to room.

"Sebastian do you know if my father went anywhere?" I asked.

"Alice your father, he died last night." He said it so casually. Wait the red stain on his shirt that was…

"YOU!" I screamed. He killed my dad. Why. What could my father have possibly done? Has Sebastian also done this to my hand?

"Alice it's all right." He said, trying to calm me down.

"No it's not! Have you also done THIS to my hand?!" I asked pointing down at it.

"Yes but only to help you." He answered calmly.

"What exactly did you do?" I demanded.

"I turned you into what I am." A demon.


	2. Chapter 1

** Chapter 1**

I watched as the small boy made the deal with Sebastian. The boy was so determined. Here was my chance. Now I could get my revenge on Sebastian. This boy's soul. It was mine.

I stood down in the dining room dusting off the shelves. The young master walked in and got himself seated, waiting for his breakfast.

"Good morning young master." I said, trying to sound cheerful. Finny, Mey-Rin, and Bard walked in.

"Morning young master." The three said. Ciel just nodded his head. I turned back around to dust off the rest of the shelves. Ciel threw a dart at me; I ducked down right before it hit me. It flew above my head.

"Nice throw young master, but you're going to have to be faster than that." I said. I gave a light laugh. Sebastian walked in.

"All of you, we have no time for thumb twiddling this morning. Get to work!" Sebastian snapped. While the other's hurried out I laughed lightly in frustration. I rolled my eyes. I was finished dusting in here anyways. I decided that I'd sweep down in the main hall. I pushed pass Sebastian and walked out.

When I was almost finished Ciel walked by. He looked at me and nodded. He carried on walking up the stairs. Almost to the top he paused. He looked at the portrait of his mother and father. He continued walking up the stairs. As much as wanted to get revenge I felt bad for him. Like him both of my parents also died. I shook my head. The only reason why I agreed on working here was so I could steal Ciel's soul from Sebastian. I sighed and continued on sweeping.

I got upstairs and saw that the cabinet that contained the tea sets had been knocked over and that the tea sets had been broken. I closed my eyes in frustration. I sighed and began to pick up the broken pieces. Mey-Rin if you asked for help I would have helped. She was probably trying to impress Sebastian. Idiot. I'm pretty sure that if she did something right for once that Sebastian would be impressed. I collected all of the broken pieces, rapped all of them in my apron, and then stuck my apron on the table. I don't know what Sebastian wanted to do with the broken pieces. I walked out and bumped into Sebastian.

"Alice, there you are. Can you go see if the young master and his need anything?" He asked. I nodded my head and walked to the drawing room. When I reached there I knocked on the door.

"Young master may I come in?" I asked.

"Yes come in." Ciel replied. I walked in and his guest eyes widened when he saw me.

"I was wondering if you two needed anything." I said.

"No, we're fine." Ciel replied. He sounded so uninterested.

"I don't remember meeting this maid outside. What's her name?" Ciel's guest asked.

"Alice." Ciel replied.

"Such a pretty name for such a pretty lady." He said. Gross. He's like thirty or forty and I'm twenty-one. Well one hundred and twenty-one, but it's still the point. I put on a fake smile and laugh.

"Thank you. If there's anything you need just let me know." I said. I turned around and walked out. There was still so much to do. I walked outside to help set up the table. Sebastian was almost done when I got there. I took the glasses and set them down at each end of the table. Sebastian and I walked back inside.

When we went inside Sebastian went upstairs to let them know that dinner was ready.

Sebastian, Mey-Rin, and I walked outside. Sebastian is going to have Mey-Rin pour the wine. It took him several tries to finally get her up there to pour the wine. Honestly. I feel like he just made her more. Mey-Rin ended up spilling the wine all over the table. Before our guest could realize it Sebastian swept the table cloth of the table. He handed it to me and I walked inside to clean it off.

It took me a while but I finally got the wine off. Seriously Mey-Rin. Both she and Sebastian were idiots. It would have saved us all the trouble if Sebastian had either poured the wine himself or let me pour it. It's a good thing our guest didn't see.

About an hour later I walked into the kitchen to clean all of the dishes just in case anyone else didn't. I heard screaming coming from the oven. I was about to open the little window when Sebastian came in and stopped me. He explained to me that it was our guest. My jaw dropped and my eyes widened. Before I could open the latch Sebastian explained to me why I shouldn't. Now I didn't blame Sebastian for keeping him in there. I got up and left the kitchen.

I waited by the door for a little while. The guest came crawling to the door. I put on a large smile and tilted my head.

"Thank you for visiting. I hope you enjoyed it here." I gave a little laugh. I opened the door for him and he crawled out. After a little while I heard a scream.

"MAMA MIA!" I started cracking up laughing. He sounded like a pig off to slaughter. I hoped he learned not to mess with a Phantomhive.


End file.
